You ordered a f?
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: Kadaj walks into a small restaurant where his eyes land on a pink haired waiter, Marluxia. Kadaj flirts, but all he gets in return is a shouted 'I quit' and then he has to chase after Marluxia if he doesn't want it to end there. Read and find out more!


**A/N: Hai guys! Reyaa here. It's been a while since I've left an A/N and since a new story was uploaded!- Alright so, some stuff about the following. This is a one shot revolving around Marluxia and Kadaj. It's in no way connected to any other stories we've uploaded on here :) Just a quick, fun no too complex little story that wanted out.**

**"You ordered a f?" is in fact; "You ordered a fuck?", but fanfic titles should be polite :D - I went over this a while ago, pretty sure I spotted all the typos and grammatical errors, if I didn't, then that's okay. I really don't like editing at all. That's Alice's thing!**

**Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this story! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kadaj<strong>

Pushing open the door to the little restaurant that was around the corner from my apartment, I set my sunglasses up into my hair, effectively pulling my bangs out of my eyes so I could see, and I quickly looked around. Cute. Small and pretty intimate feeling and glancing at my phone, yup, they had a sweet Wifi signal.

Ignoring the 'Please Wait to be Seated' sign by the empty hostess stand, I noticed a booth by the window and I popped my gum before heading back there, grabbing a menu on the way. Being unemployed was a bummer, but I had a pretty big pad of savings and I wasn't about to get a job until I absolutely needed one. Plopping down in the seat, I grinned at how soft and plush it was. Nice. Bouncing to test the spring, I was again satisfied by it. Reminded me of the back seat of my first car. A Chrysler New Yorker. Best fucking backseats in the history of cars. And I'd made full use of that.

Taking my laptop from beneath my arm, I quickly opened it, checking my email quickly and deciding that nobody really needed to know where I was on Facebook. So of course I updated my status with, 'is sitting in a kick-ass little restaurant. Fifty bucks says the waitress hits on me. Any takers?' and hit enter. I'd check back after wards to see if anybody actually bet. Ah, yes. Life was simple. Scrolling through my friends updates, I quickly found a video link from my best friend. But before I could push the button, I was interrupted as someone leaned over the table and cleared their throat.

"I apologize for our tardiness." The waiter, not waitress, grounded out, clearly not that sorry at all. Most likely forced to remain polite and blame it on the restaurant's lack instead of the truth, that being that I'd waltzed in without waiting. Pulling a notepad out of his short black apron pocket, he then searched a pen next, groaned, and pulled the one stuck in his...pink...hair out, clicking it open.

Before he could recite the menu of the day and take my order if I'd already chosen, I heard a loud, "Marluxia! I'm drowning in dishes over here!" Coming from somewhere in the back, leading all customers to stop in their movements momentarily to stare in that direction. The pink haired waiter sighed heavily, rubbing his temple and since he'd used the hand he was holding the pen with, he managed to accidentally draw a line of blue on his forehead in the process, that led him to curse.

"What do you want?" He then gritted out.

Grinning at him, the guy was a fucking dish I wouldn't mind licking clean, I just bit my lip and let my eyes drink him in for a few more seconds. God, if I'd known a hot piece of tail like him was working here, I'd have stopped by sooner and pestered him for his number. But as he looked impatiently down at me, perhaps I should just not piss him off too much.

"I'll have water to start with, babe. And I'm thinking that I'll take whatever it is you can recommend to me." And of course I couldn't stop the wink that went with that.

His eye had started to twitch when I'd called him 'babe' and when I winked, he breathed in deeply, exhaling softly, as if trying to calm himself down. Up until he reacted, I hadn't been all that sure whether that had been a good thing or not. The 'yes, I've been waiting for you to call me babe and wink at me all my life' kind of good. Or...

"Fuck you all!" He shouted, his eyes now glaring at me as he threw his notepad and pen in my direction, leading me to catch them in reflex. "I quit!" He then growled, whirling around. "You hear that, Larxene? I'm out of here!" He added, to who I assumed had to be his boss. He took a moment to stare at the frozen customers before undoing the apron, throwing it onto the floor and then he actually walked out of here.

Unable to keep my laugh inside at his reaction, really it's not often you get to see this kind of thing, I quickly shut my laptop, tucked it under my arm and raced out of there after him. He hadn't gotten far, and I reached out my hand to grab his shoulder gently.

"Hey! Wait! I didn't get a chance to ask for your number!"

Seemingly startled, he halted in his steps, giving me a confused look. "My number? What in the hell are you going to use it for?" He didn't look as worked up as he did a couple of minutes ago, making me realize his angry outburst had been linked to his job more than my being a contrary customer.

"I'm hoping to call, flirt for about five minutes, then invite you to dinner where I'd no doubt charm the socks off of you and we'd go from there." Really? Could he not see what I was getting at? At least we were the same height and I could look him in the eye, or really, I was trying to...he had very soft looking lips and my fingers were itching to grab hold of his waist, pull him close and give them a taste.

But that was more second date material. Of course if he accepted, I'd count this as a first date. Grinning, I realized that I at least knew his name, and with carefully planned out words, I could most likely get his information from his now former employer if he proved to be playing hard to get. Raising an eyebrow, he took a step back, eyed me from head to toe and then back up again, taking his time. Pursing his lips then, he shrugged and reached up into his hair, pulling out another pen that had been nestled there. Taking my hand, he scribbled his number on it.

"I don't date. Call me only if you're looking for a fuck." Tucking the pen back into the messy knot of pink hair, he gave me a curt nod and then turned around to start walking again.

Frowning, that had been too easy and I was definitely not the 'just a fuck' type, I whipped out my phone and called the number, all the while watching his pert ass walk away from me. If I had to call him every five minutes for a fuck to keep him away from anyone else, I'd do it. I was not into sharing or one night stands. Listening to it ring, I waited for him to answer.

"What?" Interesting way of answering ones phone, considered rude by some. He'd slowed in his steps, but hadn't stopped walking, probably not knowing I was the one calling as he hadn't given me the time to give him my number.

"Hey, Marluxia. You should really turn back around so I can take you to dinner. How about it, babe?" I suppose I should tell him my name, but I was curious to see if he would actually ever ask for it. Or if he'd be stealthy and try and figure it out on his own. Either way, I was hungry and wanted to eat something.

Turning around, he gave me a funny look. "Didn't I just tell you that I don't date? You don't have to beat around the fucking bush. If you want to get laid then just keep up with my pace." He paused then before adding. "Yeah, you can, I vacuumed my apartment yesterday."

"Ahh, come on. I'm starving. And why don't you date?" I hadn't started moving yet, and it was very strange to actually see him and talk to him, but not actually be close enough to hear his voice without the phone. Seriously though, I wanted to fuck, that's for sure. But it would be nice to actually know a little bit more about the guy than his name. Oh I suppose I could learn things about him while I was at his apartment, but that wasn't as fun as poking him about it.

I heard a snort. "Because of the very thing you just did. Dates require people to ask questions..." He said pointedly, "And to get to know the other. It's a waste of my time because it's a bunch of information I'll forget the moment my cock slips out of their ass anyway." He sighed then. "You're pretty hot though, so I suppose I can allow you to order a pizza on your way out."

I sighed. "I'm not even a little bit more memorable than that? Fuck, I'll have to work on that then." He was very intriguing, and even though I was slightly put off by his very obviously unimpressed attitude about me…..hmm..I couldn't pass this up. "Can you at least eat it with me?"

I could see him opening his mouth to say something, but he shut it, frowning curiously for a moment. "Extra large and you'll make sure the crust is properly crusty? Lots of cheese and if you take away my mushrooms then I'll be forced to take my number back."

Saluting him, I grinned, very excited to at least have the possibility of eating with him. I started walking forward, not hanging up on him yet as he was still too far away to talk to. "So, Marluxia. How old are you?"

He growled. "What did I say about questions? I don't like them." He hung up the phone when I was close enough so we could actually talk to each other face to face. He stared at me for a moment and then sighed heavily, "I'm twenty-four. Now tell me your name." And he was walking again, looking my way to make sure I was falling in step beside him. "Please." He added.

Pulling my sunglasses back down to block out the sun, I bit back a grin. "My name is Kadaj. And I'm twenty-four as well." Would he get upset if I asked more questions? Glancing over at him, I figured the only thing I could do would be to ask and see what he did. He'd answered the other one...

"So, how was work before I got there and pushed you over the edge? Sorry about that by the way." I really wasn't.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's why I quit." He declared, reaching up to straighten 5 other pens of different shapes and sizes stuck into his pink hair. "Disastrous." He then properly answered, once again responding even though he kept trying not too. "Long hours, lousy pay and my boss was a first class bitch. While you certainly were that last drop that made my glass overflow, you were definitely not the only reason I snapped." There was a couple of beats of silence, and when I was about to respond, he added. "Well, I suppose you were, but I have a feeling that would give you to much power and I don't like the idea of that. What do you do?"

I stepped closer to him, invading his personal space and taking a deep breath, grinning as he smelled good even after working. So it seemed that his personal hygiene was high on his list which was a turn on. "I do nothing. I work a little here and there for accounting firms when they need an extra hand. Currently, I've become obsessed with Youtube. What do you do besides not working anymore?"

"Flowers..." He murmured, suddenly not trying to avoid answering the question before actually doing just that. "I grow flowers, love them. That your natural hair color? It's sexy." He turned his head to glance at me. "Am I getting my mushrooms? I don't believe you answered that."

Finally. Some feedback and interaction. Not that he hadn't been before, but now he was definitely sharing some more about himself. And flowers? That was fucking sexy..."Hair is natural. How about you, pink? And you can have whatever you want on the pizza, babe. I love mushrooms." Tossing my bangs out of my eyes, I reached out and gently tugged on a strand of his hair. Very soft...

"Splendid." He said, reacting to the pizza mention first. And maybe the natural hair as well. "And no, I'm a brunette originally. Dyed it pink to piss off my boss. That was a year ago." He shrugged, "Not only was that stunt effective, I think it looks good." Goosebumps broke out on his skin when my fingers glided down his neck by accident as I pulled my hand away from his hair. "I'm sensitive in a general sense, don't start believing I only react this way to your touch." He said defensively, glaring my way. "Well, sometimes, but still, don't let it get to your head."

"It looks good on you." I said, smiling at his very strange way of contradicting himself. God, he was adorable. "How close is your apartment? Because how have I not seen you around? I live right across the street from that restaurant." This was almost too perfect for words. If he was close enough to walk to...hmmm...my mind was filling in all sorts of delicious possibilities.

"I moved here only recently to be closer to my job I just quit from. Lived in the suburbs before. I suppose you haven't seen me around as I spend most of my time in the restaurant working or inside the apartment taking care of the flowers." He grimaced. "They weren't all that happy to move." He puffed out some air then, crossing his arms as he looked at me funnily. "Just because you managed to turn this fuck into a date doesn't mean I will let you do this again sometime."

"Of course not. I wouldn't dream of turning a fuck into a date. Never." Crossing my arms, and shaking my head dramatically, I didn't crack a smile right away...But after about ten seconds I couldn't hold it back anymore and I chuckled. "Hey, I'm not even going to pretend to be sorry that you're telling me about yourself. Nope." Head shake. "Not even a little. So, what's your favorite flower?"

Eying me warily first before detaching his gaze from me so he could just look out before him as we walked, he shrugged. "That I can't answer. Not because I don't want too, although that should be my reason because I don't believe in dating and you're making me look very stupid right now, but because there's simply too many flowers to pick just one. Plenty of different types and while some are joyful, some aren't, yet still as beautiful. How can you compare them to each other and pick just one of them?"

"I like carnations when I'm happy, roses when I'm trying to impress someone, and you better not repeat this to a single soul, but my favorite flower is, I think they're called snap dragons because you can move their mouths." Using my hands to illustrate it, I chuckled as I'm pretty sure his eye was twitching. "I can't wait to see what you have at your apartment." Leaning over so I could bump his shoulder with mine, I murmured, "And you could never look stupid. You're hot as fuck, though."

He waved his hand flippantly. "That is fact." At least I wasn't the only arrogant one between the two of us. "And if you were trying to impress me by knowing your flowers, then..." He grumbled. "Well, strangely enough you succeeded." He stopped walked all of a sudden, turning right so he could unlock the door that led to his apartment building.

I shrugged. "It wasn't all to impress you. My mom had a flower garden when I was a kid. It was an excellent place to do homework. Very soothing and all that."

"I just told you that you succeeded in impressing me. Considering how I threw you into the batch of unmemorable not that long ago, I'm thinking you should just enjoy the fact I admitted the..." He growled, starting to march up the steps. "I'm not repeating the word 'impress' again. Saying it once was hard enough as it was." And another flight of stairs. "Wait," He stopped walking. "Walk in front of me, you were able to check out my ass earlier, I want to check yours out now."

"Gladly, babe. In a minute though." I purred and I didn't walk past him, instead I pushed him against the wall of the stairs and after seeing just a spark of approval in his eyes, I grinned and leaned forward to capture his lips with mine. Very soft and sweet tasting, and I let my eyes close, focusing on giving him just a hint of what I could do for him if he was truly going to go through with the fuck he'd said he was.

There was no rush and I kept it pretty light, just enjoying the ins and outs of his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip while my hands finally got to hold onto his hips, my thumbs tracing the skin above his pants. I couldn't help but smile throughout the kiss, moaning quietly as I snuck my tongue inside his mouth for a second before pulling it back and ending the kiss as quickly as I'd started.

When he shivered, his blue eyes hooded because of a daze and his tongue slipping out to wet his lips, I raised an amused eyebrow at how very responsive he was to my touch. "Sensitive." He reminded curtly, his scolding expression faltering as his gaze landed on my mouth. Considering the way he then looked at me, I was fully prepared for a horny type launch.

Instead though, his arms wrapped around my neck slowly while he pushed himself away from the wall, only to press himself gently against me, his mouth on mine, offering me such a soft kiss... He was slowly walking me towards the wall opposite from the one I'd pushed him up against, a moan coming from him the same moment my back connected with said wall. I let my arms continue gripping his waist, enjoying the domination that he offered and I let him have his way with my mouth, and holy fuck, it was a good way. My entire body was suffused with warmth as I let his tongue explore my mouth, gladly submitting to his kiss.

He pulled away after a moment, ending the kiss with a couple of light pecks. His arms stayed around my neck though, and he didn't step away from me. "I'm not going to let you fuck me today." He announced. "But only because I think I just gave you a glimpse of something you'd really like to explore further, and I'll have fun torturing you with a pretend 'wanting to take things slow' act." Liar... He wanted to date me. "Don't even dare say what you're thinking right now out loud. You'll jinx the entire thing."

"Lips are sealed babe. Pizza? And I am very curious about the flowers you have." I really was. "So lead the way." Everything about him was curious and I thanked my lucky stars that I'd been the one to throw him over the proverbial edge and quit his job on the very day I walked into that restaurant.

"Don't forget the mushrooms." He agreed, stepping out of my hold so he could lead the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Marluxia - a week or so later<strong>

"I thought you quit." Larxene mumbled all the while moving back and forth between her many kitchen counters, serving up one plate after another which she then pushed into the hands of the waitress that had replaced me. Making sure I stood on the side and wasn't blocking anyone's way, I shrugged.

"Yes. I hate you as my boss, but we've been friends forever. My quitting shouldn't affect that relationship." I pointed out easily. "I'd ask you how you are doing, but I'm not interested and although I'd like for us to remain friends still, I will probably need another week or two before being able to forgive you for treating me like shit as a waiter."

"Of course. That makes sense." I grabbed a towel, wiping her hands when she stuck them out to me. "What is it you came to gossip about then?" She asked curiously, a hint of a smile playing on her lips as she clearly liked the friend status between us better than sharing a working relationship. We just weren't compatible when it came to her being my boss, it led her to believe she had power over me I wasn't willing to actually give her. Which made it hard to run a restaurant.

"I made myself a new friend." I announced, smiling as Kadaj entered my mind. That jackass had managed to get much closer to me than anyone had ever since-

"You're dating?" Larxene shrieked, nearly dropping a plate in the process. "Holy shit, who is this guy?" She glared at the waitress, who then quickly took a run for it, deciding to try again later.

"Don't give him a medal just yet. He's arrogant and I don't want it to go to his head." I liked Kadaj's arrogance though. It wasn't the obnoxious kind, it was the endearing and turn on kind. To me anyway. "But yes, I am dating." A week it had taken me to get that D word passed my lips without cringing. "He's sort of clingy, calls me everyday..." I tried to grimace at that because I would have gagged at the idea of someone being clingy before, but...

"You clearly enjoy it." Of course Larxene would be able to tell. "Well, I'm glad you've finally decided to move on and get over that last bitch of an ex of yours." She growled, nearly breaking a plate again as the anger built up inside of her. "God, I hate that guy!" She shouted before breathing steadily to calm herself. "You'd think what with the complications to gay marriage he wouldn't have taken it so willy nilly and left you at that fucking alter."

I gritted my teeth. "I don't want to talk about." My immediate go to response on that subject. "It doesn't affect me anymore. It's been a year." He didn't affect me anymore, the situation still did though. My ego was battered and bruised and however sweet, cuddly and lovey dovey I had once been, had now completely vanished thanks to that moron of an ex fiance of mine. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I am dating a guy named Kadaj. I have seen him twice after our first date, and each time he's brought me a bowl of fried mushrooms." I smirked, giving Larxene a look that said 'beat that, bitch, you have no man like that in your life'.

"That's awesome, Marly-" I growled at the nickname, "mushrooms do make you very happy. If he's willing to put up and go with that crazy way of thinking of yours, then I'm sure he's worth a shot." She stuck her hands out towards me again, and I dried them off quickly. "Now get out of my kitchen."

Giving her a quick nod, I patted the new waitress on her head on my way out, wishing her a muted good luck, which led her to stare back at me in fear. Poor girl. Fishing my phone out of my pocket, I went into contacts and scrolled down to Kadaj's number, staring at it again, trying to will up the courage to press the green button and actually call him instead of him calling me. I wanted to, but after my ex, I'd built up about a million barriers and walls around my heart and ways of being when it came to dating. Calling him would tell him I liked talking to him. While Kadaj deserved to get that gesture, my hammer wasn't exactly solid enough to punch a hole in that wall yet. But I was trying.

I jumped in surprise when the phone started ringing and I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I saw it was Kadaj. "I thought you were going to job hunt today?" I asked, skipping the hello as he'd told me yesterday he might not have time to give me my daily phone call today.

"I did. I hunted for a good ten minutes, secured a job at a bookstore next month, which is great cause I didn't really feel like working right now." I heard the smile in his voice as he continued, "How about you, babe? Tell me you didn't get a job so we can bum around together. I'll show you a good time..."

His voice was ridiculously smooth. When my dick twitched at the sound of it, I was suddenly aware that I clearly hadn't gotten laid properly in a good while. That was an excuse really, Kadaj being Kadaj, fucked with my turn on system to the extremes. I wasn't sensitive at all in general. That had been another lie slash excuse to defend my bodily reactions to his touch and Kadaj being Kadaj.

"I have two months free before I'm forced to find a job. I got enough money lying around to pay all that needs to be paid for that long at least." That he had secured a job in less then ten minutes didn't surprise me, even if I'd only known him for a week, he just knew exactly how people functioned and how to make them work in his line of thought and wants. "Are you coming over to try and nail me? Or are you going to give that fourth date a shot?"

"Hmmmm...God, Marluxia. Can't I have both? A date first, and then maybe a fuck? Seriously, why should I have to choose? Want me to bring dinner or anything?"

"Maybe," I started, "Or maybe not. And sure, bring whatever you want. I'm not really hungry for anything in particular. Except maybe you, but that was a given." I smirked when he groaned. "See you in a bit then?"

"Yes. Yes you will. Mainly because I'm coming around the corner and I can see your hair, sexy." Click.

Blinking, I stuffed the phone back into my pocket and then looked around to see where the hell he was. I pursed my lips in amusement, halting in my steps and crossing my arms as I spotted him, looking him over appreciatively. Those sunglasses were there of course, he wore them even when it wasn't all that sunny outside.

"Stalker." I practically purred as he stepped into my personal space.

Reaching up he tugged on my hair before leaning in to give me a sweet kiss on the lips, humming quietly. "Can't help it. So, your place or my place?" Quirking an eyebrow, he let his hand touch mine, lacing our fingers together and grinning.

"I'd say yours cause your couch is nicer, but I didn't water the plants yet today." He'd tried holding onto my hand a couple of times during our previous dates, but I'd always pulled away. Now though, I smacked myself mentally, taking a steady breath before squeezing his hand, making clear I wasn't going to pull away today, then tugging on it so he'd start walking with me back to my apartment. He squeezed me back, and immediately started following me, a big grin on his face, no doubt from the hand holding.

"So. What were you doing down at the restaurant, Mar? Please tell me you weren't getting your job back." Pouting, he shook his head sadly. "I'm sure they'd catch onto my stalking and kick me out..."

I chuckled softly. "Larxene, my ex boss, we are actually friends. We just don't get along in a working environment, but otherwise we are very close." Making a determined decision in my head, I added. "Went in to tell her about you. She's impressed with your convincing skills." That should inform him I was actually interested in him for reasons more than just a fuck. I suppose the whole dating situation did that, but you know, with my ex I'd believed he wanted to spend the rest of his live with me considering he'd proposed and we'd been engaged and that had apparently not been what I'd thought it had been as he'd left me at the altar.

"Fuck." I muttered, feeling that embarrassment wash over me again. Of all people in the world, I'd definitely been much too arrogant and self confident to believe being left at the altar had been a possibility in my life. Turning as my apartment door came into view, I stepped inside and once blocked from the view of people walking down the street, I grabbed Kadaj's face, kissing him fiercely.

Responding enthusiastically to my kiss, he wrapped his arms around me and let me press him back against the wall, running his hands over my back and down to grip my ass. Moaning against my mouth, his tongue pushing and exploring almost dueling with mine, he used the hand on my ass and pushed against my hips with his.

"Date or fuck, Kadaj?" I breathed into his mouth, pushing my hips into his, moaning at the way he gripped my butt. My dick was rock hard and I was pleased to find out his was as well as our groins pressed into one another. I bit onto his bottom lip when he didn't allow me to roll my hips again, his hand keeping me right where I was. While normally I was able to tell who was going to bottom or top with previous partners, I had absolutely no clue when it came to being with Kadaj. He could both let me take the lead or make sure I submitted to whatever he wanted to do at that point.

"If we fuck, I still get to date you right? Because if not, then I choose the date." He said breathlessly, but his words were confident and his kiss was demanding.

Managing to pull away from him, I undid the buttons of my pants right there in the hallway, licking my lips as I looked him over. "Of course. Unless you're lousy in bed." Grinning, I quickly turned around and marched up the steps.

"As if I could be lousy in bed." I heard his belt getting undone as he quickly followed me upstairs. "I'm a fucking sex god. But, I'm sure you know what that's like." As we reached the top of the stairs, his hands were suddenly on my ass again his chin coming to rest on my shoulder to nibble on my neck. I stopped walking for a moment, tilting my head to the side so he had better access, all the while letting my hands slip back so I could grip his butt with them, rocking my hips so his hard on could press firmly against my jean clad ass.

"So confident." I murmured, feeling somewhat dazed as his lips on my neck just felt fantastic. "Who's getting pounded, Kadaj?" I moaned.

"Hmm...again, why not both? But please, fuck me first." His voice was playful and I felt the smile against my neck as his hands reached up and fingered my nipples, flicking them softly. "Then I'll return the favor."

I chuckled, sliding my hands off his ass and up so I could cover his hands with mine. "You sure? I'll be bending you over the back of the couch..." Grasping his hands, I pulled them away from my nipples, tugging on his arms and stepping aside so he spun away from behind me, ending up before me now. Not wasting any time, I gripped his hips, pushing my erection against his ass now, using one hand to palm his dick at the same time.

"Oh fuck, yeah. Just do it, before I come in my pants." He was pushing back against me now, dropping his hand on top of mine and using both our hands to rub his cock through his pants. Growling out in frustration, he used his other hand to push down his pants and boxers, and returned our hands to his dick. "Lube?" He gasped out as my fingers wrapped around him.

Reaching up with my free hand, I swept his hair away, attaching my lips against the nape of his neck, grinning. "We're still in the hallway, Kadaj..." I murmured against his skin, wrapping my fingers around his length and giving it a few quick and firm strokes, moaning when his body trembled against me. "God, you're so beautiful..." Letting go off his cock, I nudged him in direction of my front door, giving his ass a swat before reaching over to unlock the door.

"Thanks, babe." Holding his pants up just enough so he could walk inside as I swung the door open, he dropped them as soon as he stepped far enough inside to give me some room. As I closed the door, I turned to see him watching me, hand around his cock, squeezing the head as his eyes swept up and down my body. "You've got me very horny, Mar."

Kicking the door closed, my eyes were fixed on his hand working himself slowly, ignoring the view my apartment offered. Every single spot available in this place was filled up with flowers, plants and very small trees. It was almost like a jungle in this apartment. A view I was very proud off, but right now Kadaj was the only one I had eyes for. I quickly pushed my own pants down, stepping out of them before slapping his hand away and wrapping my own hand back around his cock at the same time I pressed my lips against his. Both kissing and rubbing him slowly, I walked him backwards towards the couch, pulling away from him when his ass connected with the back of it.

"Bend over it, Kadaj, please? I'll go get the lube." I pleaded, my dick hard as rock and the very idea of him like that had my body shivering in pleasure. "I'll make it worth your while." I promised while walking away to go snatch the lube from my bedroom.

"Hurry!" He called after me, ripping his shirt off and throwing it over by his pants and boxers. Following his suggestion exactly, I hurried, rushing to my nightstand, pulling out the lube bottle and then quickly walked back over to the living room and to the couch. He'd grabbed a throw pillow, putting it under his stomach and he was indeed bent over the hand rest, and I was grateful that were about the same height as his ass was in the perfect position. Looking over his shoulder at me, his eyes on fire with lust, his lips wet and bruised from the kissing, he was the very picture of someone hoping to get fucked into oblivion.

I nearly faltered in my step in reaction to how fucking perfect he looked right now, but managed to keep making my way over to him, eyes hooding over as I moaned softly when I let my hand settle on his ass. Stroking it with my thumb softly, I then slid my hand up to the small of his back and over his spine, rubbing his back appreciatively while leaning over him, placing a kiss at the top of his butt.

"I don't think I've ever been this hard." Seriously.

"Good. Cause I like it hard." He pushed his ass back, trying to egg me on, no doubt. "Haven't been this turned on for fucking years..." He murmured.

I grinned against his skin, giving his ass an affectionate pinch before pulling back. "I'm glad. I intend on being your best and I won't settle for lower than that." Popping open the lube bottle, I squirted some in my palm and then slicked up both my hands before letting some drip out of the bottle and right above his ass crack. I smirked as goosebumps broke out over his skin, probably because it had been cold. Tossing the lube bottle onto the couch before him, I then gripped his left cheek, spreading him while using my other hand to softly stroke his entrance, using the pad of my thumb to slick him up with the lube I'd let drip onto his skin.

My breathing was picking up with the view alone and the need to be inside of him was becoming incredibly massive. My index finger now teasing his entrance, I realized I'd most likely been going too slow in his opinion as he pushed back onto it, making me groan in response to his bluntness.

"Two fingers...I can take it and I want it." He panted out, longing evident in his voice and his hips moving backwards in a slow sort of rhythm.

"If you say you can then I'm not here to doubt it." I know I disliked it when someone told me I couldn't handle something. I wasn't going to apply that 'all-knowing top' concern on Kadaj when I knew I would hate for him to do that to me. Licking my lips, I gripped his ass more firmly, keeping him steady as I pulled the one finger out, pushing in two next. "I love your ass... It's squishy, pert, firm and soft all at once in all the right places."

"Fuuuuuck." Moaning out in pleasure, he was so relaxed that stretching was by far the easiest I'd ever gotten to enjoy. "Yeess...Marluxia." His hands were gripping the couch, knuckles white as he continued to moan and push against my fingers. I grinned at his obvious delight, patting his bottom with the hand that had been gripping it while I continued to push my fingers slowly in and out of him.

"You're making my dick very jealous right now." I murmured, moaning softly as I continued to just stare at the in and out process. "But..." Leaning forward, I pressed my lips against his back. "Not enough to stop myself from trying this-" I curled my fingers, pushing up and hoping my aim was spot on.

Throwing his head back, moaning out, "Marluxia" was enough to tell me that I'd found his prostate and the fact that he'd dropped my name and not just moaned, was another boost to my ego. "Goddammit, you really need to get in there." He grunted out.

"Working on it." I panted, my hips now moving whether I wanted them too or not, not able to keep myself from pushing against his thigh. Slipping my fingers out completely, I added the third, trailing soft kisses over his skin and stroking his hip, side and ass gently with my other hand, giving him some time to adjust. Again, he pushed himself back onto my fingers and not slowly, picking up a fast pace instantly. "Careful, I might just come by watching you alone." I moaned.

"I can take it, Mar. Please..." Kadaj's voice was quiet, and confident and he turned around to give me a serious look. Well, as serious as one can get when one is getting fucked by fingers and panting.

Nodding, I pulled my fingers out, taking the condom I'd placed between his legs on the arm rest and tearing the packet open with my teeth. Rolling it down my length fast, I then reached over him for the lube, slicking up my dick. "I should've done that before." I growled out impatiently, slipping my hands around his waist and pulling him up so his back rested against my chest now, one of my hands moving down his stomach so I could wrap my fingers around his cock. Stroking it teasingly, I used my other hand to guide the tip of my own length to his entrance, nibbling his shoulder as I pushed up into him. I shuddered as it slipped inside of him. "You feel so good..." I groaned against his skin.

"You," Pant, "too. Fucking finally." Laying his head back, he tried to catch my lips in a kiss, groaning as I slowly pulled out, only to push back inside of him.

Reaching up with my free hand, I pushed his hair away, kissing him softly, moaning against his lips when I felt his dick pulse in my hand already. "Fuck..." I liked his line of thought. I wouldn't have been able to keep this up for very long since I'd been about ready to come before pushing into him. Slipping my hand back down his side, I grasped his hip firmly and then pounded up into him firmly, settling into a fast pace and making sure my hand around his cock matched it. "Screw lengthy records. Come for me..." I breathed against his mouth, not really able to kiss him all that properly anymore as I felt the orgasm building up inside of me, about ready to burst.

At my words, he pulsed and released, moaning and slumping forward to put his hands onto the armrest to hold himself up and make it easy for me to pump inside of him. "Come on. Give it to me, Marluxia." I loved how fucking sexed he sounded, breathy words falling from his lips as he spasmed around me.

"Oh, well," I moaned out, "If you insist-" I pounded him harder. "But only for you." My body bent forward, my face pressed between his shoulder blades and my hands gripping his hips tightly as I- "Kadaj..." My hips stopped moving as I came hard, my hands releasing his hips so my arms could wrap around his waist, holding him tightly against me as I rode the roller coaster that was my orgasm, my mouth open against his skin as I breathed harshly against his back. "Oh fuck, oh fuck..." I got out when I was getting down from the high slowly. I chuckled then. "My knees are weak."

"I can't even think right now...But I do have to say that this was probably the most amazing place to get fucked." He was finally looking around, taking in my apartment and all of the flowers that were inside. Sighing, his breathing slowed down and he chuckled suddenly. "I sure hope I can top that fucking amazing fuck. You'll have to let me know." He purred out, wiggling his ass against me.

I hissed at the sensation, almost as if it was too much, leading me to swat his ass, biting onto his shoulder gently. Returning the favor of that confusing feeling, I wrapped my fingers around his nearly softening dick, squeezing the tip. Chuckling as he too let out a hiss, I kissed the spot I'd bitten and then slowly pulled out of him.

"I'm not worried about it." I whispered at him honestly, letting my hand stroke his back before I stepped back and pulled the condom off, tying it up and throwing it in the trash can beneath my desk. "Of course..." I started, smirking at his back as he straightened. "If you do end up sucking, we can just make it so I become the strict top in our dating relationship." Taunt, poke, tickle.

Turning to send me a conflicting look, like he wanted to be topped, but also wanted to top, he shrugged and finally grinned. "After a fuck like that, I'd give in. But I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get to fuck you at least once." Stepping forward and putting his arms around my neck rubbing our stomachs together and getting his come on me, he leaned forward to murmur against my lips, "Unless you beg for more."

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I frowned, pecking his lips occasionally. "You are insanely easy going. I was trying to push your buttons there. Get you to growl dominantly at me, but instead I get this. Not that I mind, love to top you, but-" I pecked his lips a couple of more times, my frown deepening. "How do you do that? I was actually going to whine and tell you I love bottoming, specially if you're the one topping. Basically beg."

Stroking my hair out of my face and smiling, he said, "Marluxia. I am completely certain that I will get to fuck you. And heaven knows it will be good. If you want me to growl...hmmm..." Pressing forward to give me a searing kiss, while holding me head so I couldn't pull away, not that I would, he left me breathless. Growling now as he pulled back, his eyes sharp and demanding. "Bend over."

I blinked before my eyes widened. "Now?" Well I had not been expecting that. "My dick hasn't gotten the time to resurrect yet." I pointed out. His eyes narrowed then and I nodded my head quickly. "Yes, okay. Going," I walked over to the couch, "bending over." And I did.

I felt him step behind me, gently kneading my ass, and placing kisses against my back, nibbling in all the right places, goosebumps raised on my flesh and I shivered. "Relax, I can help with that babe."

* * *

><p><strong>Kadaj<strong>

"Marluxia!" I shouted, or it would have been a shout had not my voice been hoarse from moaning out as I pounded into his perfect ass. Seriously, it was the perfect size, shape, and tightness for me. As I rode out my orgasm, I felt him shudder and coat my hand as it was wrapped around his cock and I grinned in satisfaction, panting against his back that at least we'd come at the same time again.

It was fucking perfect and I finally let myself collapse on top of him, slightly. We were now both covered in come and sweat and I hoped to god that he had a decent shower we could get cleaned up in. That and then food and then fucking sleep. Stroking his back, I murmured, "You okay, Mar? I'm gonna pull out now.."

His hand shot back, grabbing mine and stilling my movements. "Wait..." He breathed out into the pillow, his entire body trembling and I felt his ass clench around me tightly one last time before he sighed happily, giving me a nod. "I don't think I'll be able to flat out ask you to stay and hang out, but I do want you too."

"Well, that's perfect cause I really wanna stay and eat dinner with you. We still have a date tonight, babe." I didn't voice my desire to sleep here, but I at least needed food. Grunting as I pulled out and quickly took care of the condom, I went back over to hold him against my chest, smiling like an idiot the whole time. Fucking hell. Amazing. "Shower first? Then I'll order us some food. My treat."

He chuckled, turning his head to kiss me softly. "You're spoiling me, you know." He murmured against my lips, patting my hand. "I'll treat you to breakfast then." That he said while looking away, slipping out of my arms to walk butt naked towards a room that I assumed to be the bathroom.

Score. Following him into the bathroom, I grinned as I saw that even in here, he had plants. Beautiful flowers of every color and even some multi-colored. I wasn't one to usually admire flowers, but I could see that he had a serious talent. "This place is fucking amazing, Marluxia. Got any snap dragons?"

He leaned into the shower stall, turning on the water, hissing at it was probably cold at first. "Yes, I do actually, they're in my bedroom by the window." He answered before stepping into the shower, moaning softly as the water flowed over him. "And I'm glad you appreciate my jungle." Eyes closed, he blindly reached for me, wanting me to get in with him.

Complying, I stepped inside, sighing as I was finally getting cleaned up a bit. Not that I minded messy sex as a rule, but come drying on my stomach was not a favorite of mine. It was one of the reasons that I tended to swallow when giving blowjobs as well. Humming as I watched his hair turn slightly darker with the water, I grabbed the shampoo and started washing his hair.

"Makes me curious as to why you were a waiter and not running a flower shop though."

He hummed appreciatively at my fingers in his hair, his eyes still closed. "I had one, but was forced to give it up." He murmured. "As retaliation I took all the flowers in the store with me."

My brow furrowed, wondering what had happened. "Not to be too pushy, but can I ask what happened? I mean, from what I can guess, you were pretty successful if your beautiful flowers are any indication." Rinsing the shampoo out, I applied conditioner, watching as the suds washed down the drain between us.

His forehead pushed together somewhat in a worried fashion as his eyes popped open to look at me. "It involved a relationship that ended on very bad terms." He mumbled. "I'll tell you about it, just give me some time, okay?" His hands moved me around so my back was facing him, and after a moment, I felt him massaging shampoo into my hair, scratching my scalp gently.

"Oh that feels fucking good." It was so relaxing and I could probably have fallen asleep with him doing that. Closing my eyes, I just sighed and leaned back into his hands. "You can tell me when you're ready. I was just thinking that it would be cool for you to have your own shop."

Leaning in closer, he whispered, "I like this..." and then pressed a soft kiss against my neck before rinsing out my hair gently. "And I see why you would think along those lines, you are right, it would be very nice to open my own shop again. But I just know how to grow flowers and keep them healthy. Running a shop isn't something I know how to do though, and since that is what my ex was in charge off along with the store being in his name..." He sighed, his fingers now applying conditioner in my hair. "It was all very messy and I've had a hard time getting back up on my feet." Before I could respond, he quickly changed the subject, "What are we having for dinner?"

Hmm. That was...fucked up. The intense jealousy I was feeling was messing with my mind in strange ways. Like at this moment, as he was making me feel very relaxed, some small corner of my mind was plotting fucking revenge on the asshole who'd screwed him over. Financial ruin revenge. Taking a deep breath, I tried pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind as he clearly didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Thinking hard, I decided that Mexican food sounded very yummy for dinner. "I'm thinking we can order in some Mexican food, you show me those snap dragons and then we fall asleep." Chuckling and grinning in pleasure, I added, "Cause you gave me a real run for my money, Mar. Tired me the fuck out. And it was awesome."

Having rinsed out the conditioner, he pulled me against him, his hand stroking my stomach while the other pushed my hair away so he had access to my neck. "I haven't been fucked properly in a long time, Kadaj... Who says I'm letting you sleep tonight?" He nibbled onto my earlobe. "Mexican sounds good."

Reaching up to run my fingers along his jaw, encouraging him to explore with his mouth, I just grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, babe. Now, let's finish up before I find something in here to eat..." Growling playfully, I turned around and grabbed the soap, waving it in front of his face teasingly.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Slowly coming awake, I could tell I was not in my apartment. One, because there was no way in hell I smelled fresh flowers waking up there. Two, I was on the wrong side of the bed, and three, there was a pink haired hottie splayed across my chest, fingers resting on top of my crotch, hands thankfully outside my boxers. Glancing down at said hottie, I shook my head and realized that the only reason that I currently had any blanket was because he had it draped over him, thus giving me a few feet of pity covering.

Not to mention that he had four pillows on the bed, three currently positioned around his body and only one under my head. He was using me as a pillow, not that I minded, but why did he need the other three? Closing my eyes again and trying to decide if I should doze back off again, I gently stroked his head. What an interesting person all around. By far the best lay I'd had, but that could also be due to the fact that I'd never gone two rounds that close to each other, but he'd really challenged me. I couldn't pass that up.

With my eyes closed the gentle scent of flowers was more apparent. His window was full of them and I knew that every other room was the same, each one taken care of carefully and lovingly. What in the world happened to make him lose his shop? And he'd mentioned an ex...That didn't bode well. It must have been a pretty intense breakup, especially since he'd acted totally different when we'd first met.

He'd only been willing to do a fuck and it had only been through persuasion and downright fucking annoyingness, that he'd even consented to go out on a few dates with me. I thanked my lucky stars for giving both of us this time off to hang out and get to know each other. What should have taken a few months had only taken a few days, and I was loving it. But still, that ex boyfriend seemed to have fucked him royally in the end. Not going to end well for him if I ever got my hands on him.

Still stroking his head, I gently stopped to massage his scalp here and there, figuring that I'd wake him up soon and maybe he'd be up for another round this morning. With his hand on my crotch, my cock was already starting to wake up and even after the third round we'd ended up having after dinner last night, I felt like I could take more with him. Or at least a blowjob...I felt myself salivating at the idea of sucking him off. What was it about him that got me all kinds of horny and hot? Must be that pink hair...was fucking hot on him. I'd just need to wait for him to wake up before convincing him that he needed to get a blowjob and then head back to my place for a change of clothes. I was thinking that he owed me a movie or at the very least a walk in the park for a date today.

I felt his mouth quirk up against my stomach and his fingers squeezed my length softly over my boxers. "Goooood-" And I was hardening. "morning..." He murmured, opening his eyes and placing random soft kisses on my stomach and chest as he sleepily crawled his way up closer so he could peck my lips. "You're a hero for not having kicked me out of bed or moved to the couch yourself. Apparently I'm a pain to share a bed with." His hand was still squeezing me occasionally, basically just fondling the goods while he slowly kicked himself out of the sleepy daze.

Humming against his lips, I shook my head. "I count myself lucky to have stuck it out then. My only complaint though...how in the hell did you manage to have your hand right over my crotch? That seems a little devious, don't you think?" Pushing my hips shamelessly up against his hand, loving the feel of it there. Sure, skin on skin was nice, but people underestimated the pleasures of clothing friction.

"Lets just assume there's a magnet in your dick that's compatible with the magnet I got in my hand." He grinned, offering me the firmer friction I asked for. "You make a fine pillow, Kadaj..."

Handjobs were just as good, and I was quickly falling back into the lust I'd been feeling last night. "Thanks. And I suppose it's fine because this was the only way I could get part of the blanket." Reaching my hand down, I pulled him up enough so that I could shift my body to the side and palm his crotch over his boxers. Yup. He was as hard as a rock as well. Gotta love the morning woody's.

Kissing him with gentle pecks, nothing too deep because even if you brushed your teeth, morning breath is still a bitch. I'd much rather suck on his neck and give him something to remember me by. And as I trailed my teeth and tongue along his jawline, I was rewarded by a low moan.

"Kadaj..." He breathed, his hand still moving over my crotch. "It's hard for me to get attached, but I do feel like I should tell you that I am getting attached." He murmured, soft pants escaping his lips as he moved his own crotch into my palm. "I am still sleepy enough that my defensive walls aren't completely up yet and I thought I'd take advantage of that to tell you I am quite frightened by what I probably, possibly, most likely will or already feel for you."

"That sounds like a really good idea because I can't help but be attached to you. Since the first time I saw you at that restaurant, the thought of not being with you has never entered my mind." Slowly enjoying the sensations of my own cock getting stroked and of stroking his, I decided that I'd take my time this morning. Last night had been rather abrupt and the slow delicious build was a favorite of mine as well as the quick fuck. Sucking lightly on his neck, not yet making a hickey, but really wanting too, I murmured, "Why do you fear getting attached? I would never ever hurt you."

"It'll be a major turn off if I tell you..." He warned, his hand stilling in it's movements.

I stilled mine as well, but didn't remove it. "I'll be the judge of that, Mar. Go ahead. I promise that the most that will happen is I make you feed me breakfast before giving you a hand job." He'd been hurt. It was obvious, but he was also strong. Strong enough to clean out an entire store after getting screwed over, strong enough to be demanding and dominating. I wanted to hear about his past so I could see if that is what made him who he was.

He cleared his throat, letting his hand on my crotch slide up over my stomach, snaking it around my neck as he sighed heavily and just held on to me. "He left me at the altar." He ground out.

I gulped then, suddenly glad that I'd at least given me a short reprieve from giving him a hand job because that sentence just scared me shitless. And I wasn't sure why. Was it because I was jealous? Jealous of the fact that he'd been in love with someone enough to plan on marriage? Anger? Because some fucker had abandoned him at the altar? Relief? That they'd done that so that I could be having a relationship with him now? No matter what I felt at this moment, nothing could compare to what I'm sure he was feeling after that sort of event. No wonder he was reluctant to let people in. It made a horrible kind of sense now. Moving my hand from his crotch up onto his shoulder, I slowly stroked his back and side, just encouraging him to let it all out.

"His fucked up loss, is my pleasurable gain." I murmured, hoping that he was okay in hearing that and that he didn't have any sort of feeling left for the fucker.

He sighed again. "It was incredibly humiliating and my ego took a great hit in it all. The idea of him taking me for a moron angers me to no extend. I was quite upset with myself also when I found out I was more hurt because I just couldn't believe I was the kind of person that was going to be left at an altar, than I was about having lost him as a partner. If he hadn't skipped out on me, then I'd be married to him and living my life the way I did before, but when you get left in a position such as that one?" Rolling away, he grimaced at the ceiling. "I don't care what people think of this, but I can tell you that whatever love I had for that guy, disappeared the moment he did that to me." He shrugged then, turning his head so he could fix his blue eyes on me. "Fucking wasn't an issue after it, I didn't feel like I was cheating on him and never did whatever the feelings I had for him get in the way." At least he'd made it clear he had no feelings for his ex anymore. "Getting attached is just very hard and I'm sure you now understand why. In any case..."

He groaned. "He disappeared for a while, our employee taking care of the flower shop's paperwork while he was god only knows where. He returned though, and at some point he'd seen me with another man back when I still hit the clubs. He had no right to be jealous, but I suppose you can't smash any sense into the head of a guy like him, so he was anyway and then pointed out the shop was in his name." He gave me a nod. "There. You know about my dirty laundry now."

And that sort of clinched it in my mind. Yes, some sort of revenge was in order. I had lots of contacts in the accounting world, it would be easy to figure out who did what, and to mess with it. It felt great, actually. The idea of messing with Marluxia's ex. Hopefully making his life a living hell even though I was grateful to him fucking it up in the first place.

"One can only hope that without your amazing ability with plants, the shop quickly went under." I licked my lips, excited in my own way at what I was about to propose. "And I realized that this may seem like...just a fucked up idea all around, but I'd be willing to help you with the business side of things if you ever wanted to own your own shop again. And of course, the entire thing would be in your name from day one." Even if I was hoping to be a huge part of his life in the future, it would still be good to keep business and pleasure separate. "I am a small business accountant. Not to mention that I've got a lot of free time."

He looked thoughtful, most likely beyond cautious and careful after having been screwed over once. "I'd be hiring you, yes?"

Smiling lecherously, I shrugged and pinched his ass. "You can pay me in sexual favors." Pausing, I thought I should follow that up with a more normal answer. "Yes. I work by the hour as an independent contractor."

He gave me a small and still thoughtful looking nod. "Maybe. I need to think about this." He responded carefully. "Now tell me, why aren't you asking me what is wrong with me? People tend to assume something must be wrong when one is left at the altar."

I crinkled my brow and looked down into his face. "What the fuck, Marluxia?" He could seriously not be serious. Like there was something wrong with him. Gripping his chin and forcing his eyes to me, I searched his face and grinned. "You know there isn't anything wrong with you. Fishing for compliments much?"

A smile was tugging on his lips and after a moment of him trying to smother it, he broke out into a chuckle. "Yeah. Come on, Kadaj, I got left at the altar, the least I'm allowed to ask for is compliments." He waggled his eyebrows, leaning in to give me a soft kiss and keeping his lips on mine all the while starting to murmur, "And I'd much," kiss, "much," another kiss, "much rather hear them coming from you than from-" He didn't finish that sentence, kissing me again.

I didn't respond with words, only let my mouth kiss him back, loving his flavor and the feel of his naked chest against mine. He wanted compliments? That was beyond easy with him. Sometimes it truly amazed me how blind some people can be to what's right in front of them. But this was too easy for me. Like I'd done something really good and karma had just decided to dump the perfect guy in front of me. Snaking my fingers into his hair, I just smiled into his kisses and pulled him on top of me, letting myself just get lost in gentle kisses. And then my stomach growled...really loudly. And I couldn't help but chuckled against his lips.

"Sorry. My bad."

He smirked, kissing me a couple of more times before sitting up to straddle my waist, patting my chest. "No, your stomach is right, lets obey it." Wiggling his ass into my crotch until I moaned, he winked at me and then the tease of course moved off my lap, jumping off the bed.

"I love your ass, but tonight it's gonna get a spanking." I growled out and heaved myself out of bed to follow him. Pushing my hair out of my eyes, I watched as he headed into the kitchen aiming for the fridge, before going to my pants and fishing out my cell phone to check for messages. Nope. Well, I had some, but nothing worth getting excited about. Heading back over to him, I sat on a stool at his bar and just watched him for a moment, admiring the view before asking, "What's for breakfast? Or are we going out?"

He pulled out a carton of milk and then snatched the cereal box standing on top of the fridge. "Unless you want me to take you out, I was kind of enjoying the idea of hanging out in our boxers all day." He offered, placing the milk and the cereal before my nose, getting out two bowls and spoons next. "I'm growing strawberries somewhere in a window pot in my bathroom. I can make your cereal more fancy by getting you some."

Smiling in pleasant surprise, I loved strawberries, I nodded. "Sounds like the perfect day to me. Hope tomorrow doesn't suck after this."

Circling around the bar, his hands slid up and over my naked back, stroking my skin softly as he leaned his chin onto my shoulder, pressing his lips against the corner of my mouth with a smile. "Who says I'm letting you leave tonight?" A quick kiss and nibble on my jaw. "Or tomorrow." And then he swatted my ass. "And the day after that since I'll be needing you as my pillow." He announced, walking off to get those strawberries.

"And if you're going to be helping me create that flower shop business, then we'll probably have to work so many hours together, you'll end up just having to stick around here since after those long hours, we'll fuck each other silly." He came back with strawberries. "And I wouldn't be doing my job as your boyfriend right if you aren't too exhausted to go back to your place after all that."

Grinning, I met his lips and pinched his ass. "Definitely perfect."


End file.
